minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wonders of Minecraft - Episode 3: The Giant Zombie
If you missed the previous episode, check it out here! NOTE: The Wonders of Minecraft is a fan-made series made by Nathan Ma. I created this series to entertain Minecraft players. Please do not edit unless there is a small grammatical error, or something along those lines. I would not like it if my story all the sudden got ruined by some idiots. Enjoy the story! Notice, the characters speak in a script-like structure. This is to allow others to use this as a play and re-enact your favorite scene with your friends and family. Jeff woke up the next morning in his brand new house that his friend Meredith built for him. Jeff walked around the house after breakfast, and was quite suprised. Meredith has built him a table, a counter, a kitchen, and even a basement. He also had a bathroom and the house was equipped with working light switches! Jeff decided to walk over to his friend Lina’s house. He was still pretty new and wanted more training. He grabbed his sword that Lina gave him and knocked on her door. Lina opened it. Lina: Ready for some more training? Jeff: Yeah. That zombie attack last night... it wasn’t pretty. Lina: Yep. I heard we lost 2. Jeff: What? Lina: We lost 2 villagers last night. One turned into a zombie villager but was accidentally killed, and the other just died. Jeff sighed in frustration. He wandered why the zombie attacked him. He shook it out and started training. Today, Lina taught Jeff how to work with the sword. By the end of the day, Jeff was skilled... and tired. Few zombies attacked that night, Jeff managed to kill them pretty easily. He also discovered another mob called a Skeleton. Jeff killed the skeleton. More skeletons and zombies came. The skeletons all wielded bows while the zombies fought with there fists. Jeff also learned how to use the shield, so he blocked most of the skeleton’s arrows. He killed the zombies and skeletons and went to bed. Jeff: Whoo... what a day. The next morning, Lina was out sick. She had a fever and had told Meredith and Kash to teach Jeff. Kash was a good friend of Meredith and Lina. Kash taught Jeff how to build different weapons and tools. Kash was a blacksmith, and Jeff had gone mining two days before, so they had enough materials. Jeff has gotten a full set of iron armor. Meredith taught Jeff skills on mining. They went on a mining expedition. Jeff: And what’s that? Meredith: That’s redstone! Go ahead and mined it! Jeff and Meredith found more stuff. Eventually, they were stacked with valuables. Gold, iron, redstone, lapis lazuli, and most importantly, diamonds. Jeff had found these all by himself, Meredith had gone up earlier. Jeff went back up to the surface. He had full diamond armor, a diamond sword, and a bow. He considered himself a ”pro,” and it was only his fourth day. Later, as Jeff was walking to Lina’s house, he heard a loud thump. He turned towards the noise to see a disturbing sight: a zombie. But not just any zombie. This zombie was huge. It covered the sun and was 20 times bigger than a normal zombie. It completely crushed a house which belonged to a villager called Billy. Billy: My house! What have you done! All my books and my goodies! Kash: Everybody Run!!! This was part of the evil Zombie King’s plan to destroy the village. The giant zombie stomped and crushed a farm. Meredith arrived just in time. Meredith: What the... Jeff: I don’t know! That just... appeared there! Meredith: I’ve never seen anything like it, only Stories and myths! Said to have only come out by using special “spells” called commands. Billy: Well that idiot destroyed my house! Jeff: Don’t worry, we’ll kill it! Meredith went for the legs as Jeff attacked it’s head with an arrow. He ran out of arrows after that one shot. Jeff: Oh come on! There’s got to be another way... The giant zombie kicked Meredith and he went flying backwards into a farm. Meredith crushed crops and sunk into the water. He got back up again, hurt and damaged. Jeff: I have an idea! He ran to his house and came out a few seconds later with... cobbelstone. He quickly built a small staircase onto a roof. Then, jumping across roofs, he repeatedly shot the giant zombie. He stuck many arrows into it. Than, he rushed and jumped onto the zombie. He stabbed the giant beast in the chest, and the zombie fell backwards and turned into dust. Jeff had done it! He saved the village! Meredith: Good job Jeff! You did it! You killed the monster! Jeff felt proud. Then he ran to Lina’s house for dinner. Lina felt better after Kash had treated her. She got back up and Meredith joined them. Kash and Billy went home, and the three of them had dinner that night. Category:Stories Category:Nathan’s Fanon Category:The Wonders of Minecraft